Gold and Silver
by studiousss155
Summary: AU. Powerful!Harry Powerful!Ginny 15 Years ago Voldemort and Snape invaded King James's castle and killed him, his wife, and his son Harry. Or so they thought. What happens when the Lord Dumbledore runs a test on one of the Weasley's servants?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" shouted a raven-haired man. The young red head, Lily, grabbed the small replica of the man and ran out the back door of the throne room. Behind her she heard a cold laughter.

"King James Potter, pleasure to meet you." The voice sneered.

"Lord Voldemort, not such a pleasure to meet you." The man, James replied. Lily didn't have time to hear more as she had to run. A noise behind her made Lily turn around. There stood a greasy man with a large hooked nose.

"Ah, Queen Lillian, pleasure to see you again." he spat.

"Not so much you, Snivellus," she replied, intentionally using that name, the one she had defended him from all those years ago. He visibly flinched and his eyes lost that cold hard look.

"Give up the boy, Potter's spawn. Come your husband will be dead by now and you shall suffer the same fate as he if you do not. Please Lily." He implored.

"M-maybe I should. I would love to rule alone." She replied, her face looking very soft and vulnerable. Snape looked like someone had told him Christmas and his birthday had come early that year, a.k.a., disgusting with a creepy, toothy smile.

"Really?"

"No." Now both Christmas, his birthday and Easter had been cancelled. "What do you take me for? A traitor? A coward? No, never shall I give up my family." Snape looked at her sadly then it hardened.

"Goodbye Lily." Snape raised up his wand. "Avada Kedavra," Lily turned her body to protect her child an with a great flash, Lily was dead on the ground but the boy was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 1, 15 Years Later

15 Years Later:

"Get up you lazy lump!" shouted a shrill voice. "You have work to do! GET UP!" Harry groaned. He couldn't believe that it was already morning. Harry could swear that he had _just_ put his head down on the pillow. But anyway, Harry rolled out of his cot and out from under the threadbare blankets.

Mornings at the Weasley manor were always early. Harry bumbled around his room, getting the pieces of clothes that he had haphazardly thrown around the room the night before. Being the Weasley's youngest serving boy at 16 was never fun. He had promoted when he was 11 from being the playmate to their youngest children, Lords Fred, George and Ronald and Lady Ginerva. The Lords William, Charles and Percival were all too old to need a playmate, William and Charles married and Percival engaged.

When he was finally ready, Harry stumbled out of his cupboard of a room where he had been moved at age 11. Harry had always been ostracized in the household, most of the other servants believing him privileged, the others just following along. When Harry made it to the servant's breakfast table, he found it filled and almost all of the food gone, as well as several glares. This was worse than usual

The head butler, Damien, stood up when Harry arrived at the breakfast table. The old man glared at Harry and after a second, spoke. "The master and mistress wish to see you upstairs in 5 minutes. I suggest you go now." His tone was ice cold. Harry followed the orders and practically sprinted through the large mansion, just making it. Catching his breath, Harry walked regally in to the dining hall where the whole family was eating. Literally the whole family, meaning Fred and George, their fiancées, Ronald, Ginerva, Percival, his wife and child, Charles, his wife and two children, William, his wife and five children, Arthur, Molly, and Molly's twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, their wives and children, and surprisingly, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. In total, 30 people.

They all looked up when Harry walked in and Harry shifted uncomfortably with all the eyes on him.

"Ahh, Harry, and what is your last nime?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was about to shrug but realized how rude that would be so instead spoke.

"I am sorry sir but I do not know. I only know my first name as it was found written on my clothes when I was found as a babe." Harry replied formally and respectfully. "I am curious sir- I am sorry please forgive me for my manors." Harry stopped himself from asking a question. It would be horribly rude, and he would be punished for it later. After all, there are other servers in the room watching his every move to see if he made a mistake to report back to the bosses. Harry has been punished for slipping with his tongue, taking too long to get somewhere or even dropping a pillow. He had been whipped for the pillow but starved for slipping with his tongue. Harry cut a quick glance at the other servants whom were grinning cruelly. He would be stuck sleeping outside this time for sure.

Dumbledore followed Harry's gaze and saw the cruel servants. He must have realized what was going on because he alerted Arthur, their master. Arthur seemed to realize what was going on and got rid of the servers who looked disappointed.

"Harry, why don't you sit down." Molly offered. Harry smiled at her but declined.

"Thank you for the offer, Madame Weasley, but I could not."

"Why deary, it never stopped you before."

"When I was younger, but no longer would it be right for me to sit at the table." Molly looked dismayed while Fred, George, Ronald and Ginerva all looked disappointed.

"What happened down there, Harry?" Ginerva asked.

"I do not know what you mean, Lady Ginerva." He replied quietly. She looked surprised then sad when he said Lady Ginerva instead of her childhood nickname, Ginny. Molly was getting angry now.

"Young man, you will sit and eat with the family or you will be kicked out of the house!" she practically shouted. Harry jumped but obediently sat between Ginny and Ronald, but did not eat anything, despite his rumbling stomach.

"Now, Harry, we would like to have you tested in any and everyway possible," Dumbledore said. Harry looked up at this surprised and a little scared, to be honest. He wanted to ask a question but five years of punishments had taught him not to. "Any questions, my boy?" Harry cracked.

"What methods will you be using, the Angora method or the Irovsky method? I know the Angora method is painless and less accurate but the Irovsky method, while painful, is more accurate. Of course there is always the factor of what you are looking for, and you could also have your own method, I do not know about. Oh! I am so sorry, I should not have said anything." Harry stood up to leave but Ginny put a hand on his arm.

"Don't leave, please," she whispered. Harry nodded and sat down. The rest of the table was slack-jawed. "Oh, close your mouths, he knows, he is, and he's done his research about magic." She snapped. The Weasleys had always thought that they were so careful around the servants. Dumbledore was the first to recover, a twinkle in his eye.

"Indeed. I will be using a mixture of the Angora and Irovsky method. It has the accuracy of the Irovsky but the anesthetic quality of the Angora. If you do not mind, I would like to perform them now." Harry nodded and stood in front of Dumbledore. "Now this may tickle a bit, but no more." In quick succession he cast about ten spells then handed Harry a vial for him to drink. Harry through back his head and drank it quickly.

He fell into spasms on the ground, screaming. Everyone rushed forward to help, but before they could, he started changing. While before he had been a dirty blonde, his hair started changing to a dark-as-night black, he was growing slightly taller and his soft jaw line was becoming stronger. While before he had baby fat, it was disappearing, only leaving muscles. After a few moments, he stopped squirming and opened his eyes. Everyone gasped. Harry's murky gray-green eyes were now a piercing green. Harry was, to put it lightly, hot.

Molly spun to face Dumbledore. "You said it wouldn't hurt!" she screamed, pointing a finger at him accusingly. He looked confused.

"It should not have." He replied. Harry got up, feeling better than ever. He normally felt constantly cramped. "I did believe that he had an almost permanent charm over his features, but never did I imagine it was this bad. Someone must have wanted to hide him. I have a few other tests I would like to run, but first, Harry, would you please put a drop of your blood on this paper? I have a potion on it that will give us some information. Harry nodded, held out his palm and a gleaming silver knife appeared in his hand. Everyone but the twins, Ginny, Ronald, and Dumbledore gasped. Before Harry coul but his hand, Molly sent the younger children away, as well as try to send away Ginny who protested too much.

Harry cut his palm and dropped 7 drops of blood on the parchment. It glowed and grew longer. After a minute, the glowing stopped. Everyone read it.

_Prince Harry James Potter_

_Prince of Gryffindor, Heir to the throne_

_Son of King James Potter and Lillian Evans Potter_

_Age 16, Born July 31_

_Core not fully developed, already stronger than Average_

_Abilities:_

_Parsletongue,_

_Natural Occulmency/Legilimency,_

_Wandlessmagic,_

_Animagus, Lion/Stag,_

_Shadow Control,_

_Control of Elements, Earth/Air,_

_Heir of Gryffindor_

_Familiar Status: _

_Not Found: Phoenix/Wolf/Stag_

_Soul Mate Status:_

_Found: Ginerva Molly Weasley,_

_Daughter of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley_

_Princess of Gryffindor, Heiress to the Throne_

Everyone gasped at everything. When they were finished, Dumbledore turned to Ginny. "Madam, if I may…" she nodded and Harry handed her the knife after he wiped it on his clothes. Dumbledore pulled out another sheet and Ginny let seven drops fall on the sheet. It glowed and when it stopped, Dumbledore read it aloud.

_Princess Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Princess of Gryffindor, Heiress to the throne_

_Daughter of Lord Arthur Weasley and Lady Molly Prewett Weasley_

_Age 15, Born August 11_

_Core not fully developed, Currently Stronger than Average_

_Abilities:_

_Natural Occulmency/Legilimency,_

_Wandlessmagic,_

_Healing,_

_Animagus, Lioness/Doe,_

_Light Control_

_Control of Elements, Fire/Water,_

_Heiress of Ravenclaw_

_Familiar Status:_

_Not Found: Phoenix/Wolf/Doe_

_Soul Mate Status:_

_Found: Harry James Potter_

_Son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter_

_Prince of Gryffindor, Heir to the Throne_

Everyone gasped again. Then Arthur turned towards Harry and bowed.

"My Lord, as head of the Weasleys, I pledge my loyalty and the loyalty of my family to you and your wife forevermore." All the males bowed to Harry and Ginny, who stood side by side and the ladies curtsied. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Your highness, as headmaster of Hogwarts and head of the Dumbledore family, I pledge the loyalty of the Dumbledore family, the staff of Hogwarts and my personal loyalty to you and your wife forevermore," He too bowed.


	3. Chapter 2, Glowing Soul Mates

Hours later Harry and Ginny sat in their new bedroom.

"So Harry…" Ginny started nervously. "I guess we're soul mates, huh?" Harry gave her a strained smile.

"I guess so. It's just, this is all so much to take in. I mean, I have all these powers I never knew about and I'm supposed to be King someday when I can't even stand up for myself. I mean, I always expected to just be a servant as long as I can remember. And then there's you." Harry blushed. "I-I always liked you, more than a friend should and I knew, I just KNEW there was nothing I could do to become any more than that. We shouldn't have even been friends!" he ranted.

Then Ginny did something bold. She walked up to the pacing man, slapped him, making him stop, and leaned up and kissed him. On the lips. Hard.

Harry responded immediately. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer while Ginny locked her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Their were fireworks and, unbeknownst to them, a golden/silvery light surrounding them. Someone by the door gasped. The two broke apart guiltily and turned towards the door. There stood Molly Weasley.

"Y-you two were glowing. It was- it was amazing, beautiful." She turned and ran out of the room.

_Well that was weird_ Ginny thought. Harry turned to her.

"Did you say something?" he asked. Ginny looked confused and shook her head.

_That was weird too._ Ginny thought. Harry groaned.

_Telepathy_ he thought. Ginny looked at him and groaned too. _ I think we can regulate what we share, though._

Ginny smirked. _This will be fun. I think we can finally get revenge on the twins._ Ginny laughed but Harry rolled his eyes. With a slight curving of the lips. Ginny stopped laughing.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"You will be a great King, Harry, and I'll never leave your side, ever." Harry nodded dejectedly. Ginny grabbed his face and forced him to look in to her eyes. "You hear me Harry? You are the smartest, bravest, most handsome man I know. You step up for people when you need to, even if you don't step up for yourself." She then kissed him fiercely. "Is there anything that you wish to go get in your quarters downstairs?" Harry nodded and stood up. Ginny stood to and made as if to follow but Harry stopped her.

"You shouldn't come Ginny. You don't need to see it down there." He said. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm coming, Harry, whether you like it or not." Harry sighed but nodded. Together they walked down the halls and to the servant quarters. Harry walked in first ad was met with jeers.

"Well if it isn't the little favorite. Did you convince the master to put a spell on you?" Roger, the carriage driver sneered. Harry's face hardened. He turned toward Roger.

"Good evening, Master Roger. Have none of you heard the news?" Just then Ginny walked in.

"Harry? You okay?" She asked. Her face went blank for a moment then turned hard too.

"Excuse us, Master Roger, I have just come to collect my things." He nodded to the stunned room and walked to him cupboard room. The light was sparse and it was cold. The cot bed was broken in a few places and the blankets had holes. The crate being used as a bedside table was tilted and the lamp held no oil and a small tattered book lay beside it. Harry bent beside the crate and reached under the bed. He pulled out a small box.

_We can go now._ Together they walked icily out of the servants' quarters, arm and arm.

When they were back in their new quarters, Harry sat quietly on the bed looking at the box.

"Harry," _what's in the box?_ Ginny asked.

"It's," _nothing, just a few mementos._

"May I," _see?_ Harry nodded and opened the box. Inside rested a baby shoe, several pieces of paper and two necklaces.

"The baby shoe is from the outfit I was found in. No one could ever figure out why it had gold embroidery." Ginny picked up the papers. The first one held a picture of Harry, Ginny and Ronald, around six years old. The next was Fred, Harry and George pranking Ronald. The next was all five of them smiling happily at the camera. The last was of just Harry and Ginny. They were in the large pond on the grounds, splashing each other.

"What's with the necklaces?" Harry looked confused when he held them up.

"I-I've seen them before. Somewhere-somewhere safe." He scrunched up his nose in thought. "I think my parents wore these." He whispered quietly. "I know I was a year old but, I think I remember the story." Harry closed his eyes.

"Once upon a time, before there was anything there was today, lived a man and a woman. They were happy and loved each other, despite how little they had. One day a soldier knocked on their door. He had come to take the man away so he could fight. The soldier told the man he had one day before he would come back to take the man. That night, when they were sitting by the fire together, the man promised to come back, no matter what. He made a wizard's oath, the very first. The woman, too, made an oath. She promised to always wait for them. She made the second wizard's oath. And, as their magic bound them to their promises, necklaces appeared around their necks, one of the purest gold, a mighty stag and the other of the finest silver of a gentle doe. They were only to be taken off in death.

Well, the very next day the soldier came back and took the man away. He died fighting and the woman, she gave birth to twins and died in childbirth. It is said that you can still hear their wails of anguish when they found out about his enlistment. The twins, they grew up and built a castle over their parents' hut and an empire around that, which became the Land of Gryffindor. I guess these are they." He finished. The necklaces were made of gold and silver, day and night, hot and cold, gentle and mighty. Ginny smiled and reached out to touch the gold necklace. The doe seemed to move when she touched it. She gasped.

Harry smiled too and put the necklace on Ginny. Ginny put his necklace on him. Ginny and Harry, Gold and Silver, Day and Night, Hot and Cold, Gentle and Mighty. They stood in the mirror and looked at themselves, side by side. Together they looked Regal and strong, like nothing could phase them. A stag and A doe.


End file.
